Himawari no Yakusoku
by FI.Hansel Aaron Ivar
Summary: [SongFic] George bersyukur karena dia memiliki saudara kembar yang selalu berada di sampingnya. Fred tersenyum, menangkup pipi adik kembarnya. "Kuharap begitu."/Sangat menyakitkan./Dari bunga lain, yang paling mencolok adalah bunga Matahari./"Asal aku bersamamu, aku selalu bahagia, Fredie."/"Kenapa kau menangis?" "Aku mencintaimu!"/"FRED!"


**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling**

Warning: bit twincest, bacanya sambil denger lagunya biar kerasa feelnya yak xD *ditabok*

 **DLDR, Review please?**

 **=o^o=**

.

 **Himawari no Yakusoku**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Doushite kimi ga naku no mada boku mo naite inai noni,  
Jibun yori kanashi mukara tsurai no ga dotchi ka wakaranaku naru yo.  
(Mengapa kau menangis, padahal aku belum menangis?)  
(Betapa menyedihkannya aku, bahkan aku tak tahu apa yang salah dengan diriku)._

.

BRAK!

"Jangan mendobrak pintu!"

George tidak mempedulikan Madam Pomfrey yang berteriak padanya agar membuka pintu dengan lebih berperasaan, dia lebih memilih berlari ke arah salah satu ranjang yang diisi oleh kakak kembarnya, Fred, yang berbicara pada beberapa orang dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya.

"Oh halo Georg-"

Fred tidak melanjutkan perkatannya saat George langsung memeluknya erat, sambil menangis. Fred terkekeh geli melihatnya, dia menepuk-nepuk kepala adiknya lembut.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Aku tak menangis loh," tanyanya tersenyum lebar.

George menatap Fred dengan linangan air mata, "Kau terluka, terkena _bludger_ , seandainya waktu itu aku memukulnya sebelum mengenaimu.." George memberhentikan kalimatnya karena terisak, memeluk Fred sekali lagi.

"Apa aku terlihat menyedihkan George?" tanya Fred pelan, mengusap surai merah George. "Apa itu salah di matamu?"

"Tentu tidak," jawab George mengusap air matanya kasar, "aku hanya sangat cemas padamu," lanjutnya.

Fred nyengir, "Kau tak perlu menangis kalau begitu, bukan salahmu bila _bludger_ tersebut menghantamku, lebih baik kau cari cara bagaimana agar aku cepat sembuh."

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di kening Fred.

"Cepatlah sembuh," ujar George tersenyum tulus pada Fred yang ikut tersenyum.

"Pasti!"

.

 _Garakuta datta hazu no kyou ga futari nara takara mono ni naru.  
(Di penghujung hari ini mestinya menjadi saat-saat berharga untuk kita berdua)._

.

"Kau tak apa, Fredie?" George bertanya, sambil melihat sinar-sinar bercahaya yang mencoba merusak pelindung Hogwarts.

Fred menjawab tanpa melihat adik kembarnya, "Yeah."

George menyikut pelan Fred sebentar, lalu saling beradu pandang dengan Fred sambil memberikannya senyuman.

"Aku juga."

.

 _Soba ni itai yo kimi no tameni dekiru koto ga boku ni aru kana,  
Itsumo kimi ni zutto kimi ni waratte ite hoshikute.  
(Apakah aku masih bisa berada di sampingmu?)  
(Selalu dan selamanya aku ingin kau tertawa)._

.

Kala itu, Fred dan George muda sedang bermain di halaman depan rumah mereka, berlarian mengejar satu sama lain sambil tertawa riang. Kakak tertua mereka hanya mengawasi dari jauh sambil tersenyum kecil, lalu mulai beranjak berdiri untuk menghampiri sang kembar yang _overaktif_.

"Fred, George," panggilnya kemudian langsung ditanggap.

"Ya, Bill?" sahut keduanya bersamaan.

Bill mengacak dua surai merah itu gemas, "Aku akan masuk ke dalam dulu, Ginny sudah tertidur," ujar Bill yang menggendong gadis berumur 4 tahun yang terlelap di dekapannya.

"Oke!"

"Dan Fred, jaga adikmu baik-baik." Pesan terakhir Bill sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah sedikit terabaikan oleh Fred.

Mereka mulai bermain lagi, kini di dekat aliran air yang lumayan sedikit dalam dekat rumah mereka. Fred terus-terusan menjahili George, tanpa peduli George makin mengambek karena sikapnya, dan Fred benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa dia tanpa sengaja mendorong tubuh adiknya.

Hingga George terjatuh di sungai kecil itu, membuat seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup.

"A-AH G-GEORGIE!" Seru Fred panik, dia mau menarik tangan George, tapi ditepis oleh George yang akan menangis, Fred makin panik 'kan.

"Kau jahat," ujarnya pelan, terisak kecil.

Fred mencari cara agar George berhenti menangis, dia tak mungkin membawanya pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini –bisa-bisa nanti dia yang dimarahi ibunya.

Sebuah ide mendadak terlintas di kepala Fred.

"Hey, Georgie!" Panggilnya setelah dirasa George meredakan isakannya, George tak menyahut tapi dia menoleh.

George melebarkan matanya melihat aksi Fred.

Dia melempar dirinya sendiri ke sungai tersebut! Membuat tubuhnya ikut basah kuyup!

"F-Fred?"

Fred nyengir, "Sekarang aku juga basah sepertimu!" Serunya riang, menepuk kepala George gemas.

Perlahan demi perlahan, senyuman mengembang di wajah George, berubah menjadi tawaan. Cengiran Fred makin lebar karena dia berhasil menghibur adik kembarnya, dia ikut tertawa, dan George bersyukur karena dia memiliki saudara kembar yang selalu berada di sampingnya.

Lalu Fred, dia sekarang berharap bahwa dirinya akan selalu mendengar tawa George.

Semoga saja.

.

 _Himawari no youna massuguna sono yasashisa wo nukumori wo zenbu,  
Kore kara wa boku mo todokete yukitai koko ni aru shiawase ni kidzuita kara.  
(Kau yang lembut seperti bunga matahari dan segala kehangatannya itu),  
(Karena itu aku ingin menyampaikan bahwa aku bahagia berada di sini)._

.

"George!"

Sang pemilik nama tersentak, menegakkan tubuhnya untuk mencari siapa yang memanggilnya, lalu baru menyadari bahwa kakak kembarnya lah yang membuatnya sedikit terlonjak kaget tadi, menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Maaf, maaf," sesalnya nyengir pada Fred, "ada apa?"

"Astaga, George Weasley! Apa kau tak mendengar perkataanku tadi?"

George makin nyengir mendengarnya, Fred membuang napas.

"Aku tadi bertanya, kau mau bunga apa untuk hiasan kecil di kamar kita?"

George berpikir sebentar, "Entahlah, kau mau bunga apa?"

"Ya ampun," balas Fred _facepalm_ di tempat, "karena itu aku bertanya padamu!"

"Iya, iya, dasar pemarah. Bagaimana kalau bunga Matahari saja?"

"Dan kenapa harus bunga itu?"

George cemberut, dia menggembungkan salah satu pipinya. "Tadi kau kan tanya bunga apa, lalu bertanya alasannya? Ayolah!"

"Kukira itu bagus juga, bunga Matahari ya," gumam Fred tak mendengar protesan yang melayang dari kembarannya, memangku dagunya dengan tangan kirinya. "Kurasa itu cocok untukmu!" Lanjutnya kemudian terkekeh.

"Cocok? Maksudmu?"

Fred berdecak sebentar, lalu mengacak surai merah George gemas. "Bunga Matahari adalah bunga yang cantik, tahu, juga sangat lembut–sama sepertimu! Aku akan senang bila kau mau membeli bibit bunga, atau bunganya saja langsung yang banyak! Kamar kita nanti akan hangat!"

"Bagaimana kita bisa hangat hanya karena bunga itu?"

"Yah, karena George kan sangat hangat bila dipeluk, apalagi dengan adanya bunga Matahari, suasana bisa menjadi hangat sekaligus!"

George melihat Fred nyalang, sementara Fred tertawa lepas.

Toh ujungnya bunga itu yang dia beli.

.

 _Touku de tomoru mirai moshi mo bokura ga hanarete mo,  
Sore zore aruite yuku sono saki de mata deaeru to shinjite.  
(Kita membayangkan jika di masa depan kita terpisah),  
(Dengan berjalan masing-masing kita percaya akan dipertemukan kembali)._

.

Senja hari adalah waktu yang pas untuk melepas penat dari segala kesibukan, itulah yang dipikirkan Fred dan George. Duduk bersama di balkon kamar mereka sambil menyesap teh dan mengamati matahari yang terbenam di ufuk barat dengan terhiasi pembicaraan kecil.

"Fred."

" _Yes,_ Georgie?"

"Bagaimana kalau di masa depan kita berpisah? Tak lagi bersama?"

Fred tersedak tehnya mendengar pertanyaan George, dia segera memalingkan wajahnya pada kembarannya, George terlihat serius dengan ini. Fred menghela napasnya, "Kurasa itu tak mungkin," jawabnya mengangkat bahu –sama sekali tidak tertarik.

"Itu selalu bisa terjadi, kapan dan di mana saja," balas George.

"Yah memang mungkin," tanggap Fred, "tapi kau tak harus secemas itukan? Kita bersama, untuk saat ini," lanjutnya tersenyum kecil.

"Tapi Fred, aku hanya merasa bahwa kita akan terpisahkan dekat-dekat ini, entah karena aku akan mati atau kau yang pergi meninggalkanku."

"Aku? Pergi meninggalkanmu? Jangan bodoh, Georgie!"

George tertawa kikuk sebentar, dia tahu itu. "Mungkin kita tak bersama lagi karena salah satu dari kita mati?" tebak George berpikir.

"Kuharap aku saja, biar dirimu bisa melanjutkan hidupmu."

"Fred!" George berseru menegur, perasaannya menjadi tak enak setelah Fred mengatakannya, benar-benar tak enak.

George mencubit kedua pipi Fred yang tertawa, "Baiklah, baiklah maafkan aku. Lagipula, daripada memikirkan alasan negatif karena kita tidak bersama di masa depan, kenapa tak berpendapat bahwa kita terpisah disebabkan suatu hal?"

George merengut sebentar, sebelum melepas cubitan Fred, pria itu menghela napasnya. " _You're right_ , meskipun kita tak lagi berdua, suatu hari kita pasti akan bersatu lagi, bukan?"

Fred tersenyum, menangkup pipi adik kembarnya. "Kuharap begitu."

.

 _Chiguhagu datta hazu no hohaba hitotsu no youni ima kasanaru.  
(Langkah yang tak beraturan mestinya segera menyatu)._

.

"Kejar aku kalau bisa, Dad!"

Seorang bocah bersurai merah dengan iris safir itu tertawa-tawa, mencoba melarikan diri dari sang ayah.

"Jangan berlarian dalam rumah, Fred!"

"Bilang saja kau tak kuat lari lagi, George."

"Ap–aku masih kuat, Angie!"

Fred, nama bocah itu, bersembunyi di belakang tubuh ibunya sambil memberikan tatapan mengejek pada ayahnya. "Mum benar! Dad tak bisa berlari lagi!" Ledeknya.

"Oh benarkah? Dad akan menangkapmu!"

"Dad tak akan bis–WHOA!" Fred menjerit ngeri saat tubuhnya mendadak terangkat, lalu menemukan sang pelaku yang kini tersenyum bangga.

"Sudah Dad bilang, Dad menangkapmu kali ini!" Fred tertawa geli ketika tubuhnya sedikit terayunkan dengan sengaja.

"Turunkan aku, Dad! Turunkan aku!"

"Tidak, Son!"

"Ayolah Dad, aku mau turuunn!"

"Apa kata kuncinya?"

"Dad!"

"Dad tidak akan menurunkanmu kalau kau tak mengatakan kata kuncinya loh."

"Baiklah, baiklah! Bisa Dad turunkan aku? Kumohon?"

"Permintaan diterima!"

' _Kau tahu aku tak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian, George.'_

.

 _Soba ni iru koto nanigenai kono shunkan mo wasure wa shinai yo,  
Tabidachi no hi te wo furutoki egao de irareru youni.  
(Jangan pernah lupakan apapun tentang kebersamaan kita ini),  
(Agar hari kepergianku kita bersalaman dengan wajah tersenyum)._

.

"Fred.."

Pria jangkung bersurai merah tersebut berlari menuju keluarganya yang berkumpul mengelilingi satu tubuh yang dingin dan terbujur kaku. Tubuh yang selalu menemaninya selama 20 tahun terakhir, bahkan sebelum kelahiran mereka.

"Fred?" dia berjalan sangat pelan, matanya seolah tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya, bibirnya bergetar, menahan air mata yang siap jatuh kapan saja. "Ini.. tak mungkin kan, Fred?" kata demi kata tempo hari mendadak melintas di kepalanya, firasatnya yang mengatakan bahwa mereka akan terpisah...

..menjadi kebenaran.

"FRED!"

Menyakitkan.

"Tidak, tidak! INI TAK BOLEH!"

Sangat menyakitkan.

"JANGAN MEMPERMAINKANKU, FRED!"

Banyaknya memori mereka saat bersama membuat ini semakin menyakitkan.

"LELUCONMU SAMA SEKALI TAK LUCU!"

Sorot mata yang selalu menampilkan semangat, seketika kehilangan semangat hidupnya dalam sekejap. Dan, bibir yang selalu menampilkan senyuman cerah dan jahil sekaligus, hangus tak berbekas, hilang begitu saja.

"FRED! KAU TIDAK BISA SEPERTI INI! BANGUNLAH!"

George menghambur ke tubuh Fred yang telah tak bernyawa, memeluknya sambil menangis kencang.

Dia sama sekali tak ingin ini.

"Tidak mungkin, Fred, bangunlah! Jangan berbaring seperti ini! Kumohon.."

' _Tersenyumlah.'_

.

 _Himawari no youna massuguna sono yasashisa wo nukumori wo zenbu,  
Kaeshitai keredo kimi ni koto dakara mou juubun da yotte kitto yuu kana.  
(Kau yang lembut seperti bunga matahari dan segala kehangatannya itu),  
(Jika kau ingin kembali, bisakah kau katakan kau tak lagi ragu?)_

.

Bunga-bunga indah itu menghiasi patung nisan yang tetap terawat tersebut, memberikannya kesan hangat meski pemilik semua bunganya telah pergi tenang. Tapi dari bunga lain, yang paling mencolok adalah bunga Matahari.

Pria itu berjongkok untuk mengusap nama kembarannya yang sedikit berdebu.

" _Well,_ maafkan aku baru datang sekarang, banyak yang datang tadi dan aku ingin keadaan benar-benar sepi sebelum mengunjungimu, Fred." Dia tersenyum pelan, gurat lelah sangat kentara di wajahnya.

' _ **Permintaan maaf diterima, tapi jangan terlambat lagi seperti hari-hari lalu!'**_

George diam sebentar, menatap lekat-lekat nisan di depannya, seolah berharap kakak kembarnya tiba-tiba keluar dari dalam dan memeluknya erat sambil tertawa hangat.

Tapi dia tahu itu tidak mungkin.

Helaan terdengar, "Akhir-akhir ini toko sangatlah ramai, makanya aku kurang tidur dan kata Angelina, wajahku sangatlah menyeramkan, Lee mengatakannya juga padaku. Untung saja Ron mau membantuku di sini, bila tidak mungkin aku malas datang ke sini."

' _ **Awas saja kau berani mengatakannya sekali lagi!'**_

"Sudah banyak yang memberikanmu bunga, sepertinya aku yang terakhir ya?"

' _ **Yah, tidak juga. Tadi hanya ada Angie dengan Roxanne, Harry, Ron dan Hermione, Mum bersama Dad, lalu Fleur juga datang dengan Louis tadi. Baiklah, memang banyak yang datang dan aku lupa siapa saja.'**_

"Kau benar, ternyata bunga Matahari sangatlah cocok untuk membuat ruangan menjadi hangat, Roxie mengatakan padaku bahwa permukaan kelopaknya sangatlah lembut bila disentuh saat aku membelinya tempo hari."

' _ **Tentu saja, siapa dulu yang ngomong? Bunga Matahari sangat mirip denganmu, tahu.'**_

"Kurasa aku akan membelinya lagi bila bunga itu sudah melayu." George tersenyum kecil, menyibak poni rambutnya yang sedikit panjang.

' _ **Kau perlu potong rambut lagi.'**_

"Ah, aku tak bisa berlama-lama di sini, maaf. Minggu depan aku akan datang lagi, Lee dan Ron pasti mengamukiku jika aku kembali ke toko telat," pamit George tersenyum kecil, mulai beranjak berdiri dan mulai meninggalkan pemakaman tersebut. "Sampai bertemu lagi, Fred.."

' _ **Dadah, Georgie!'**_

Setelah sosok George mulai menghilang, kini seorang bocah yang sedari tadi mengintip kegiatan sang Ayah mulai keluar dari persembunyiannya di balik salah satu pohon yang besar, menuju nisan Pamannya dengan setangkai bunga Matahari segar dan meletakkannya di samping bunga Matahari milik Ayahnya.

' _ **Oh, akhirnya keluar juga kau, Fred.'**_

"Dad sudah tak ragu untuk kembali lagi kemari, kau tahu Uncle? Selama beberapa minggu ini dia datang telat karena tak mau kesini, katanya sih malu karena dia kebablasan nangis di depan nisan Uncle saat ramai orang, dan kami harus memaksanya. Untung saja tadi dia datang tanpa dipaksa, astaga Dad itu, bukankah sesekali menangis juga tak apa?" putra sulung George itu menghela napasnya setelah selesai mengoceh.

' _ **Hoo, jadi karena itu? Padahal George sangatlah lucu waktu menangis, tapi kasihan juga.'**_

"Yah, itu sudah bagus, Dad mulai tak ragu lagi untuk ke sini! Aku jadi lega!" Dia tersenyum lebar, lalu melanjutkan ocehannya dengan semangat.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa sejak tadi 'sang pemilik nisan' juga 'menanggapinya' dengan semangat.

.

 _Soba ni itai yo kimi no tameni dekiru koto ga boku ni aru kana,  
Itsumo kimi ni zutto kimi ni waratte ite hoshikute.  
(Apakah aku masih bisa berdiri di sampingmu?),  
(Selalu dan selamanya aku ingin kau tertawa)._

.

"Fredie, Fredie~!"

"Yeah?"

George memeluk Fred yang membaca _Daily Prophet_ dengan santai di sofa dari arah belakang, nyengir lebar saat wajah Fred terlihat heran melihatnya. Bisa-bisanya George bersemangat seperti itu saat suasana toko tadi sangatlah ramai? Harusnys George sudah membuat kopi dengan wajah suntuk dan menggerutu sana-sini.

"Fred!"

"Ada apa, Georgie?" tanya Fred meletakkan _Daily Prophet_ di meja dan menarik tubuh George lembut yang pertamanya berada di belakangnya, kini berpindah di sofa –tepatnya di pangkuannya.

George tak menjawab, hanya tersenyum lebar padanya, dan memeluknya erat, membuatnya makin heran lagi.

"Tumben kau manja?" Fred curiga dengan tingkah laku George, dia mendorong George pelan dan menatap dalam iris safir yang bersemangat itu.

 _Chu!_

Mata Fred melebar, George membalasnya dengan kecupan di keningnya lalu tertawa riang sambil kembali memeluk lehernya erat. Bila diperbolehkan untuk jujur, Fred sedikit ngeri, sikap George sangatlah aneh!

"Baik, George Weasley, ada apa denganmu sekarang, hm?" Fred curiga, jangan-jangan George meminum ramuan aneh lagi hingga menjadi seperti ini saking lelahnya!

George nyengir, mengeratkan pelukannya pada Fred. "Aku mencintaimu!"

Fred makin bingung, "Aku juga tahu itu, tapi kenapa denganmu sekarang?"

"Pokoknya aku mencintaimu!"

"Kau tak mabuk, kan?"

"Fredie~!" Rengek George tak suka dengan pertanyaan Fred, "tentu tidak, aku hanya ingin jujur!" Lanjutnya tetap merengek, menarik-narik ujung baju Fred layaknya anak kecil.

"Baiklah, baiklah, manis, maafkan aku. Kenapa kau mau jujur?"

"Memangnya aku tak boleh jujur ya?" George menatap dengan polos sosok Fred yang menahan tawanya.

 _Bocah ini lucu sekali_ , batin Fred geli sambil menekan pipi adiknya berulang kali.

"Boleh kok, boleh, hanya saja apa yang membuatmu senang?"

"Mum mulai memperbolehkan kita untuk tinggal di toko!"

Keduanya terdiam, Fred sibuk berpikir dan George sibuk tersenyum sendiri, menunggu Fred sadar.

Fred mencerna perkataan George dulu, sebelum melebarkan matanya karena terkejut. "Yang benar?"

"Iyaa!"

Mereka saling berpandangan, sebelum Fred menerjang George sambil tertawa keras –membuat George terkejut dan akhirnya tertindih oleh kakaknya yang memeluknya erat. Dia ikut tertawa saat Fred terlihat sangat girang.

"Oh astaga! Akhirnya diperbolehkan!"

"Um! Sebaiknya kita besok mulai mengambil beberapa baju kita!" George nyengir sebentar, "tapi jangan membawa barang tak perlu dan jangan lupakan barang pentingmu di rumah nanti!" Lalu mulai mengoceh ini-itu untuk mengingatkan Fred.

"Aah! Aku tahu itu! Yang penting kau ada bersamaku!"

"Kalau itu sih, pasti!"

Keduanya saling melemparkan tertawa.

.

 _Himawari no youna massuguna sono yasashisa wo nukumori wo zenbu,  
Kore kara wo boku mo todokete yukitai hontou no shiawase ni imi wo mitsuke kara.  
(Kau yang lembut seperti bunga matahari dan segala kehangatannya itu),  
(Karena itu aku ingin menyampaikan bahwa aku telah menemukan arti kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya)_

.

George bersumpah bahwa baru kali ini dia bergadang sampai larut sekali, paling lama dia tidak tidur di malam hari sampai jam setengah 2 pagi, sekarang sudah jam setengah 5, entah kenapa dia tidak begitu mengantuk. Dia yakin bahwa bila Fred mengetahui ini, kembarannya itu akan mengoceh panjang lebar, tapi berhubung dia tidur nyenyak ya sudahlah.

George duduk di tepi ranjang Fred, memandangi pria identik dengannya, terlelap nyaman. Hati-hati, George menyingkirkan poni rambut yang menutupi wajah Fred.

"Hh," George menghela napas lelah, bunyi jam dinding terdengar jelas di pendengarannya. Dia menatap langit-langit kamar mereka, berpikir sejenak memutuskan mau tidur atau lanjut terbangun sampai pagi hari saja.

Fred sebenarnya juga bergadang dengannya, tapi hanya sampai jam setengah 1, karena tepat ketika Fred naik ke kamar mereka seusai meminum air di dapur, dia melempar tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur dan terlelap begitu saja.

George tak menyalahkan Fred, menggerutu mengapa dirinya harus meminum kopi lebih banyak dari biasanya –kafein sangat ampuh membuatnya terjaga dan bodohnya dia menghabiskan tiga setengah cangkir.

"Sekarang aku harus melakukan apa?" gumamnya entah pada siapa, masih duduk di tepi ranjang. "Duduk di sini seperti orang tolol sambil menunggu matahari terbit?" lanjut George tetap bergumam.

"Atau kau akan tidur bersamaku."

George, yang akan berdiri, berjengit kaget ketika Fred (yang tadinya dia kira masih nyenyak dalam mimpinya) bersuara, menahan lengannya untuk pergi dari tempat tidurnya.

"F-Fred," sapa George gugup, "ternyata kau sudah bangun, hehe," lalu tertawa kikuk.

Fred masih memejamkan matanya, tapi arah tubuhnya kini menghadap ke kanan, arah George berada. "Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi padamu nanti, Georgie," balasnya.

George mendesah pasrah, "Tentu aku tahu."

Kemudian Fred membuka salah satu matanya setengah, melirik George. "Tapi karena aku lelah, aku tunda saja dulu. _But,_ jika kau ikut tidur denganku, aku tidak akan menghukummu."

"Aku ragu.."

"Ish, kau ini," ujar Fred kemudian menarik keras George sampai adiknya ikut berbaring di sampingnya, lalu memeluknya agar tidak kabur. "Tidur saja," tambah Fred menutup matanya lagi.

"Sejak kapan kau terbangun memangnya?"

"Aku terbangun ketika kau duduk di sini."

"Dan, kau tidurnya cepat sekali tadi."

"Hmm?" gumam Fred tak jelas, "aku tidur jam 1 lebih tadi."

George mengernyit heran, "Bukankah kau sudah tertidur setelah kembali ke kamar?"

Fred membuka matanya lagi, sekedar menatap George yang juga menatapnya, mata mereka beradu pandang. "Aku hanya menutup mataku selama setengah jam lebih, lalu aku memanggilmu tapi kau tak menjawab, kukira kau sudah tidur, makanya aku ikut tidur."

"Ah," tanggap George singkat, tadi dia memang sempat mendengar Fred menyebut namanya, tapi hanya menganggap bahwa Fred sedang mengigau. Makanya dia tidak menjawabnya.

"Ya sudahlah, tidur saja sekarang, kau pasti mengantuk." George mengangguk, dia mulai mengambil posisi yang menurutnya nyaman dan menemukannya. Dalam dekapan Fred, lengan kakaknya yang sedari tadi memeluknya membuatnya sangat nyaman, dia juga bisa merasakan napas hangat Fred yang menyentuh tengkuknya.

"Kau hangat," ujar George makin berada dalam zona nyaman miliknya, kini berbalik arah hingga dia sekarang tak membelakangi Fred.

Fred tersenyum geli, "Dan kau enak dipeluk," balasnya makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau selalu mengatakan itu setiap kita tidur bersama."

"Terlalu lembut dan hangat dipeluk, bagaimana aku tak mengatakannya?"

George terkekeh kecil, "Memangnya aku perempuan? Pakai kata 'lembut' segala," candanya.

"Ayolah George, semuanya sudah tahu bahwa kau tipe yang lebih kalem dariku," ujar Fred memutar matanya bosan.

"Serta, kau lebih kasar dariku."

Fred sontak menarik hidung George gemas, dia lebih suka dibilang aktif daripada kasar! "Aku tidak kasar, Tuan-Sok-Kalem," protesnya pelan.

"Siapa yang kau panggil sok kalem?" George ikut kesal, "aku memang lebih tenang darimu!"

"Masih mau mengelak ketika kau mengusulkan kita harus membuat Filch kesal lalu mengejar kita sampai ke _Forbidden Forest_ hingga akhirnya dia dikejar oleh anak-anak Aragog?" George nyengir mendengarnya, mengingat-ingat masa yang dikatakan Fred tadi.

Masa yang indah..

"Setidaknya aku bisa membuat kita bersenang-senang," balas George mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Fred.

"Oke, oke, kau menang," Fred memijit keningnya sebentar, "sekarang tidurlah agar tak pusing nanti."

"Iya, iya." George hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

Lalu Fred bergumam, "Aku harus memperhatikanmu bila kau sedang meminum kafein."

"Untuk apa?"

"Agar tidak kelebihan kafein, lalu tidak tidur sampai pagi seperti sekarang."

"Kakak yang perhatian," ujar George menarik pipi Fred gemas.

Fred mengaduh, "Tentu saja," balasnya menyingkirkan tangan George dari pipinya, "selama kau melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu senang, aku ikut senang."

"Wah," kagum George pura-pura, "apa saja?"

Fred mengangguk yakin, "Apa saja, Georgie," ujarnya, "karena itu, kapanpun kau bahagia, aku ikut bahagia."

"Kapanpun?"

"Kapanpun!"

George menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Fred, "Asal aku bersamamu, aku selalu bahagia, Fredie."

"Oh ya?" Fred menepuk kepala George pelan, "kalau begitu, aku sudah menemukan arti kebahagiaanku."

"Arti kebahagiaanku adalah ketika kita sedang bersama."

Mereka mengatakannya bersamaan, membuat keduanya terbelalak sebentar, sebelum akhirnya tertawa bersama.

"Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu." Fred tersenyum lembut, menangkup pipi George, lalu mengecup keningnya. "Tidak perlu takut, sekarang tidurlah."

George tidak membalas, dia hanya mengangguk, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika kalimat Fred memaksanya membayangkan bahwa dia akan hidup, tapi tidak bersama Fred, dengan kata lain Fred meninggalkannya.

Dia tidak mau itu..

Tepukan pelan di pipi membuatnya tersadar, lalu memandang Fred yang terlihat sedikit cemas.

"Kau tadi melamun, lalu mendadak menangis, ada apa?"

George baru menyadari bahwa pipinya basah karena air mata, hanya memikirkan itu saja mampu membuatnya seperti ini, apalagi mengalaminya?

Gelengan kepala adalah jawaban George, pertanda dia baik-baik saja, tapi menahan isak tangisnya.

"Ssh, tidak apa," bisik Fred lembut, mengelus punggungnya yang bergetar dengan pelan. "Jangan menangis," lanjutnya tetap berbisik, kini menghapus air mata kembarannya yang mengalir deras.

"Aku tidak akan pergi darimu, tidurlah," ujar Fred tersenyum lebar pada George.

Beberapa saat setelah mencoba menenangkan kembarannya, akhirnya George jatuh tertidur –badannya tidak lagi bergetar dan napasnya kini beraturan seperti semula. Meski bekas air mata tercetak jelas di matanya.

Fred membuang napasnya, ikut memejamkan mata, mencoba untuk tidur kembali.

' _Aku berjanji, aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sendirian, George.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**


End file.
